The thin line in between
by Via
Summary: Arthur knows there's a thin line between dream and reality, but he's determined to make it thicker.
1. Chapter one : The dream

**Title** : The thin line in between

**Genre** : Slash ( usual warning : don't like, don't read)

**Pairing** : Merlin and Arthur, duh! :p

**Rating** : I'm not exactly sure, I'll say R to be on the safe side

**Summary **: Arthur knows there's a thin line between dream and reality, but he's determined to make it thicker.

**Disclaimer **: The characters don't belong to me ( although I sometimes dream they do) , the show doesn't belong to me either. The only profit I take out of this fanfiction is the pleasure of writing.

**Comment** : My mother tongue is French, I've been writing in English for quite some time now but I realize that it will never be perfect. I do appreciate criticism especially if it helps me improve my English :)

--------------

« Idiot »

« Prat »

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes, to a prat "

"Merlin"

"My lord?"

"Stop this immediately!"

"As you wish"

Merlin vehemently dropped the sword he was polishing. It hit the floor hard, leaving a big dent in the tiles of Arthur's bedroom and a very shocked expression on Arthur's face.

"What? ", screamed Arthur (not as much screaming as squealing actually). "What is the meaning of this? Merlin, have you completely lost your mind?"

He was totally paralyzed by shock.

"You told me to stop this immediately; I gathered you were speaking about the polishing"

"What?"Arthur repeated hysterically, "what?"

He couldn't find better words, and Merlin was staring at him, smirking, mocking. It was … bold, even for his unruly manservant, it was inacceptable, it was …

"MY SWORD!" he cried in a high-pitched voice, after having looked down at the iron object lying unattended on the floor.

He threw himself at Merlin's feet to pick up his favorite blade and examine it critically. It appeared unscathed but, still kneeling on the floor, Arthur looked up at Merlin with an angry gaze and yelled: "I should send you to the stocks for that!"

Merlin, still looking annoyingly smug lowered his eyes and added: "but you won't."

"I will!" the prince insisted.

"No you won't"

Merlin put his hand above the sword and whispered some gibberish. The blade rose in the air, he caught it and gave it a quick kiss. For a second, it turned a deep kind of blue; than it was back to normal and shinny as the day it was forged.

"Here you go, all better", Merlin stated looking unbelievably pleased with himself.

Arthur remained motionless, his eyeballs dangerously threatening to flee from his sockets.

"What?" Arthur finally let out again, frowning like a puzzled child. He was starting to suspect that all other words from his vocabulary had been enchanted out of his brain.

"I'll give you a reason to be incoherent", Merlin deadpanned, seemingly exasperated. He took a handful of Arthur's shirt than pulled him up and towards him into a bruising kiss.

*

Arthur woke up with a start. He felt hot, and cold, and sore. It seemed he had fallen on his back on the stone floor. He merely had the time to wonder how he'd landed there and to remember about the dream ( _nightmare Arthur, nightmare! _) when his door was noisily opened.

*

Merlin had been bringing breakfast to the prince when he was faced with quite a curious sight : Arthur Pendragon, crown Prince of Camelot, was lying on the floor, only half dressed, sweating like he'd run a marathon ( or two) and looking like a sorcerer caught in flagrante delicto.

Merlin paused and looked him over quizzically.

Arthur felt a bit stupid and a lot uncomfortable so he tried to look nonchalant, as nonchalant as one can look while lying half naked on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" Merlin eventually asked, his voice filled with perplexity (and maybe a bit of concern for his master's mental health).

"Isn't it obvious?" Arthur answered, trying to sound as self assured as he could and hoping his manservant wouldn't push the matter.

Merlin seemed to consider that for a moment than turned around to put the plate he had been holding on the table.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief, thinking the subject had been dropped, but suddenly Merlin was facing him again and saying "No really, no"

"Well, that's because you're an idiot" Arthur snarled, standing up because he didn't like the fact that he had to look _up_ to talk to Merlin. And as a matter of a fact, he didn't want to talk to Merlin at all.

Merlin's expression was less questioning than hurt now. He had looked for the smile that usually would follow the insult but it had failed to show. Arthur seemed quite infuriated and the sorcerer had no idea what he had done to convey such a wrath.

"Did I …?" Merlin tried to ask what the problem was but Arthur had cut him off with a firm "leave me".

Merlin nodded, too surprised to say anything more. So he walked out of the room without any snappy comeback, he didn't even say a word when Arthur called after him to command him to "stay the hell out of his path today!" He just kept on walking, his feet heavy, his heart too.

TBC.


	2. Chapter two : When Merlin is away

_**Author's note**__ : _Thanks for the reviews :) Here goes a brand new chapter. Actually it's a part of a brand new chapter: what happened is I wrote that on the train from London to Brussels (while staring lovingly at my newly acquired DVD box or Merlin :p) in a notebook. Which means that I have to type it all. The bad news is I didn't get round to type the entire chapter, the good is one is I'm sending this part anyhow and you are sure there's more in a notebook somewhere, only a keyboard away. And now it's time to stop telling my life. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**When Merlin is away, the anger will stay**

_Two amber colored eyes were staring at him, two pools of blazing melted gold. _

'_Here you go, all better'_

"Lord Arthur …"

'_I'll give you a reason to be incoherent'_

"Lord Arthur"

_Lips. Masculine, strong lips._

"Lord Arthur!"

The prince opened his eyes so suddenly that the light blinded him for a moment. He wasn't really sure where the dream stopped and the reality started as everything was blurry around him, but soon the yellow glow cleared and he was met with a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes that were looking reverently at him.

"What happened?" he managed to ask, his head still dizzy from the rude awakening.

"Sire, you were asleep", Guinevere proudly answered as if she were providing him with vital information.

"I can see that", he snapped.

He slowly pushed himself off the chair he had visibly fallen asleep on, rubbing his stiff neck.

"I meant why did I fall asleep?" he pressed.

The girl watched him carefully as if he had contracted a rare case of brain flu that might be contagious. It was the second time this very day that his mental health had been questioned by a servant, and though Guinevere had tried to hide her expression, he was crossed enough to make a mental note to teach her some manners some day (preferably when Morgana was away).

"You didn't sleep well enough last night?" Gwen ventured, not exactly sure what the prince wanted to hear. Obviously not that, if the frown on his face was any indication. What the girl didn't (and couldn't) realize was that for one silly moment, Arthur had thought she _knew_. But the grimace quickly disappeared as he remembered nobody could peek into one's dreams (or so he hoped).

"Right, exactly" he finally agreed and Gwen gave him a grin filled with the enthusiasm of a pupil that has just passed a test.

"Would you like me to fetch Gaius or to ask him for an elixir against tiredness?" she asked, obviously keen on fulfilling her destiny as a perfect servant now that she had already done one thing right.

Arthur answered "NO" so loudly and fervently that Gwen jumped. "That won't be necessary", he added, more softly.

The servant girl looked like she wanted to bolt but she didn't, she stayed put and waited. For what? Arthur wasn't quite sure.

"Gwen …?" His voice trailed off in confusion. He looked at her pointedly, raised an eyebrow than cast a signifying glance at the door.

Guinevere didn't move, and Arthur considered robbing Merlin of his "dumbest servant ever" crown. He tapped his foot against the stone floor to get her attention and jerked his head in the direction of the door with so much force he almost gave himself a whiplash. It was no use as Gwen's feet remained glued to the carpet, but at least he had elicited some reaction: he could see the wheels turning in her head (hell, he could almost hear them). Something apparently clicked because her eyes went wide with recognition and she exclaimed: "That's right, you don't know!", and continued: "I've been asked to make sure you attended tonight's celebration, it was feared you would forget. I'm at your service this evening."

"Well, praise the lord" Arthur snickered "for my servant is good for nothing."

The prince shrugged out of his current jacket, knowing very well that the hunting clothes he had on wouldn't do for a celebration (What had to be celebrated again? He couldn't remember).

"Pour me some water, will you Gwen?"

"Right away sir" the servant answered, already halfway to the jug.

"It was very thoughtful of my father" Arthur said, more to himself than to the girl "he must have thought Merlin wouldn't do his job." He snorted. "Not that it was a wild guess. I wonder …" his voice trailed off as he noticed the color rising in Gwen's cheeks.

"What is it?" he asked, confused. He had only taken off his jacket, he knew he was handsome but that wasn't enough to provoke a blush, was it? How would she manage to _dress_ him?

"Nothing, it's just that you are mistaken sire, I'm not sent by your father."

"Then by whom"

"I can't say"

"Sure you can"

"Nobody of consequence"

"Gui-ne-ve-re!"

"I promised not to say anything!" Gwen pleaded.

"And I order you to break that promise"

"Please don't say I told you … This morning Merlin …"

"_Merlin_! Of course" Arthur shouted throwing his hands in the air as a sign of exasperation, looking two inches away from killing the messenger.

"Please listen" Gwen continued, hoping what she had to say would appease the prince. "He just asked Lady Morgana to send me to you because for some unrevealed reason he couldn't be at your service today. He wanted to make sure you would be attended to …"

"Attended to?" Arthur shrieked in outrage.

"Well he actually said 'taken care of' …" she offered, but the murderous glint in Arthur's eyes only seemed to grow. "He just wanted to do well; he knew you would need someone to help."

"And who is he to say what I need?" Arthur was fuming. "Thank you Gwen but you're dismissed, I don't _need_ your assistance, go back to combing my _dear _Morgana's hair and do make sure Merlin knows our next conversation won't be pleasant!"

"But sire …"

Arthur cut her off: "Did I ask for your opinion?"

"No sire" Gwen answered, bowing her head. Arthur had never been so _royal _with her and, though known for her bravery, she was scared by the intensity of the prince's anger.

"Go", he ordered.

Gwen fled the room and Arthur muttered "I can dress myself, thank you very much."

If only he knew how wrong he was.

**TBC**

_I hope I'll always be able to update so soon but my winter break is just over and I'm back at the university. So, though I solemnly swear each minute of my spare time will be dedicated to Merlin and Arthur, I can't be sure there'll be enough time to spare :p _


	3. Chapter three : The calm and the storm

_**Author's note**__: _I know! I deserve a lifetime in the stocks for how late I'm posting this. Please don't throw tomatoes at me yet (I really don't like them)! This year has been hard; I had projects, than exams, than other projects, etc. ! But ok, I'm unforgivable, I'm going to try and make it up to you. Thank you to those who reviewed : )

* * *

**The calm and the storm**

Arthur proceeded to put on his ceremonial clothes, or rather he tried. He managed to tie up his trousers alright (though loose as they were he was starting to fret over his posterior's virtue) but he couldn't figure out for the life of him which of his shirts was supposed to match this particular outfit, and when he finally decided on one, the biggest problem of all had yet to be faced … the cape! He tried wearing it like a hat; he tried wrapping it around his neck like a scarf, he tried slipping it on like trousers ("I tried everything! This is the only way left!"), nothing worked. During the entire process he kept muttering, almost chanting: "If Merlin can do it, so can I."

At some point (Arthur had lost all track of time), someone knocked shyly on the door. Before Arthur had the chance to rudely shout: "GO AWAY", Merlin entered the room.

The sorcerer found the prince all tangled up in cloth, and any trace of shyness or dread vanished, overpowered by an irresistible urge to laugh, in which he indulged. Arthur tried casting him a cold stare with the one eye that wasn't covered by his ruby cape but that only triggered another bout of laughter.

"Merlin …" Arthur growled warningly, trying his best to sound menacing but failing miserably as the cape winding around him like a lazy snake didn't help his looking serious.

When Merlin regained his calm (a good ten minutes later), Arthur was still standing upright, mummified the servant decided it was high time he got his master out of the evil thing. He almost scratched Arthur's right eye and nearly pulled out the other but, in the end, the good prince was freed.

"I didn't need your help", Arthur protested feebly, throwing as far away as possible the treasonous piece of clothing that had tried (and virtually succeeded) to smother him.

Merlin held his breath and watched Arthur's face closely, waiting for a sign, a tiny sign that … here it was! Merlin sighed in relief as the corner of the prince's mouth tilted upwards.

The prince walked to the other side of the room. He sat on a chair by the window and grabbed a goblet of wine, not exactly sure whether he was thirsty or just trying to put something between him and Merlin. He didn't drink from it, just stared at it fixedly and caressed it with his thumb in a soothing manner.

Silence stretched into the room, it wrapped around them, it was so thick, so heavy on their shoulder, Merlin could feel the very presence of this total absence of sound. Something wasn't right, and he didn't understand what. There had been fights and misunderstandings between them before (although this time he failed to pinpoint the cause), but it had been easily solved: a well-placed insult, a crooked smile, their saving each other's lives. Easy. Now something was amiss, even if Arthur seemed to have overcome his angry outburst, Merlin felt there was a wall between them, a wall made of something unsaid, a wall that had suddenly been erected by Arthur's wish. What was it he wasn't saying? What force was pulling him away? They were supposed to be master and servant, but they usually were so much more, friends.

Arthur turned the goblet in his hands and finally opened his mouth: "Why are you here?" his voice was a whisper.

"Well, I'm at your service"

Arthur snorted: "Rarely looks like it"

And there was silence again.

"I meant", Arthur continued, putting emphasis on every word, "Why are you here although I've told you to stay out of my path". He looked at the young warlock expectantly, and when he failed to answer, he went on, irritated : " I mean, are you just that selfless that you'd face whatever punishment I might think of to make sure I'm being 'attended to' , or are you just plain stupid?"

Still he received no answer, but then again, the question had seemed more rhetorical than interrogatory.

Arthur put the goblet down, the sound of metal against wood echoed loudly in the silence-filled room.

"Or maybe …" The prince got up, painfully slow, like a bird of prey ready to strike.

And perhaps Merlin had been wrong, perhaps the anger hadn't faded, perhaps the sky had cleared up a bit for the storm to come back full force.

"Maybe", he repeated, standing now a few inches away from the sorcerer, "maybe you're not impressed by my threats; maybe you think you're something more!"

"No, Arthur, I …"

Arthur grabbed his scarf, yanking him forward. Their noses were almost touching; Merlin could feel the hot air coming out of the prince's nostrils.

"I" Merlin stuttered, half horrified by the assumption, and half scared by the depth of Arthur's anger. The prince didn't let him speak, he twisted the scarf, cutting Merlin's breath and effectively silencing him.

"Don't you think I remember?" he spat. "I_ could take you apart with less than that_", he added, imitating disturbingly well the voice of a 5 year old girl.

Merlin froze upon hearing his own words thrown back at him. This was not fair, it was a long time ago, and they were different people then.

"I didn't mean …"

"Really?" Arthur cut him off; staring him straight in the eye. "Truly, you didn't?"

And of course Merlin had meant that, he had meant exactly that. He had wanted to prove how strong he was, he had wanted to make him kneel at his feet. Now he can't lie, and he can't say "it's not like that anymore", because that would make the accusation true. He is stuck. Anyway it's too late; Arthur has already taken his silence as a confirmation.

"You're no stronger than me, you fool", he said, stressing every word, his teeth bared like those of a rabid wolf.

Merlin almost literally shrinks into Arthur's hands. He's a great sorcerer, yes, but he can do nothing against the wrath of his prince. There is nothing to say, there are no spells that can fix this. He has never felt that powerless. He feels like crying.

Suddenly Arthur releases his hold and Merlin stumbles backwards. The prince goes back to his chair and sits down. His face is cold as ice. "You're no longer my servant", he says in a state-like manner, like he doesn't even care.

"But" Merlin protests, feeling more valiant again, "You can't!"

"I can do anything I want", he deadpans, somehow managing to look down on his servant even though he's sitting on a chair and Merlin is standing.

"I don't need you Merlin."

The blow is so low Merlin doesn't even care to argue. He turns his back on his prince, steps out and goes to his room, calmly, quietly.

TBC

I hope the chapter isn't full of mistakes; I tried to finish it today because I'm going on vacation. The next one is already written in a notebook, I'll try and post it as soon as I can.

As always, I hope to get some feedback :)


	4. Chapter four : The reaction

_**Author's note**_: I know, I know, it always takes me so much time to update! I hate myself for it too! The worst part is that I really know where to go with this story and I've written most of it but I always do so in a notebook and then I have to type it all and check the grammar etc. so it takes a lot of time and I'm not often home. So what was all this whining about? Well it was an apology, and a way for me to tell you I'm not forgetting this story! Rest assured that I'll keep updating it!

Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed or put the story in their stories alerts :)

* * *

**The reaction**

The calm didn't last long. As soon as Merlin was safely back in Gaius' quarters he slammed the door so hard one of the physician's bottles flipped over and crashed on the floor. Merlin examined the scattered bits of glass for some time.

Isn't it funny how, in a matter of second, something that was whole can just shatter in so many pieces?

With a wave of the hand, Merlin cleaned it all up, both the glass and the reflection. He ran to his room. It was full of clothes and miscellaneous objects. Merlin sighed, exasperated by his own untidiness. He would have to turn the place inside out to find the one thing he needed right now. So that's exactly what he did. It didn't take him that much time to find it. He put it on a table then proceeded to making a fire. He was tempted to light it magically, but he decided against it: the action would have been ridiculous, inadequate, considering …

When the fire was a bright shade of red, he picked up the item he had laid on the table. He held it in a death-tight grip, as though his fingers (unlike his mind) were not that keen on letting go. He stood still for a few minutes, his resolve weakening with each one that passed … and then he heard the trumpets coming from the courtyard. He waited for the silence to set in, followed closely by a "Here comes the prince" that came like a vicious whisper to his ear.

The fury rose back. He flexed his arm, ready to surrender to the fire the magic book that he had treated as his friend. Then suddenly the door opened and Merlin froze.

"Merlin?", Gaius enquired, and the sorcerer dropped his book. "Why are you not in the courtyard, you're supposed to work, remember?". Then the old man's eyes got drawn to the book lying there on the otherwise neat floor.

"Merlin!" he shouted out, "What do you think you're doing, playing with you magic book like that ?!" Then he noticed the fire and looked back and forth from the volume to the red flames. Merlin flinched, and it was all it took for Gaius to put the pieces back together.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted again, striding towards the book, but Merlin picked it up first. "Do you think those are easy to come by?"

"They're prohibited" Merlin cut back, as if it was a valid justification.

"So are you", Gaius countered back, all the while trying to snatch the book from the boy's hands.

"I don't need to be anymore", Merlin said, quite seriously.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow and putting an end to his attempt at grabbing the book.

"Arthur fired me"

Gaius snorted: "Doesn't he always?"

"This time he meant it"

"So what? Are you going to stop magic altogether? Does his firing you stop you from saving him again with the help of magic, does it stop you from saving anyone else in the future? "

Merlin looked at his feet.

"You haven't thought that far, have you?" Gaius extended his hand to Merlin, who handed him the book. Gaius promptly hit the boy on the head with it.

Merlin didn't even protest, he sat on a chair nearby, bent his head low and went silent. Gaius hid the volume on a shelf.

"So, what have you done this time?" the physician asked, and Merlin's head shot up.

"I haven't done anything!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Merlin …" Gaius said in a patronizing manner.

"Nothing I swear! " Merlin cried out in outrage" I mean, I may have laughed at him a little, but I always do, and it was after he'd snapped. I think he's become mental, I do."

"Well, even if it were true, don't say that again, it's cost you jail time, or the stocks, or both. "

"With the mood Arthur's in, both I'll bet!"

Gaius chuckled.

"It's not funny, believe me!"

"Merlin, I'm surprised at you" the physician told him with a gentle smile, like a man talks to a toddler. "Arthur and you always fight like cat and dog. It doesn't mean anything; it will pass like it always does. In a few days you'll laugh it off, or at least he'll laugh it off, knowing his way of apologizing by insulting you."

"I'm not so sure, he was so serious Gaius, I had never seen him like that … And even if you're right, this time he doesn't need to forgive me, as I've really done nothing wrong. I need to forgive him."

*

At the celebration, Arthur sulked and didn't do anything else … except maybe drinking. At the celebration, Arthur sulked and drank. Some knights tried to ask him why he was in such a sullen mood, but he didn't answer. Anyway, he wasn't sure he knew himself.

His father wasn't exactly pleased, but since this celebration was to take place during 3 days, he decided to let his son be as grim as he wanted for this one night.

By the time the clock struck twelve however, a _few_ glasses of wine had made their effect and Arthur was happy again. At first he was happy to be a prince, then happy to be handsome, then to be able to walk, then to have people who could carry him to his chambers.

**TBC**

Stay put because in the next chapter, Morgana arrives!


	5. Chapter five : Curiosity

**Curiosity **

"_What … What are you … what are you doing?"_

"_Hush"_

"_We can't … you …we"_

"_Hush"_

CLANG.

Morgana woke up abruptly and sat straight up in her bed, a hand on her chest.

"Sorry… I … didn't mean to startle you I …" stammered a bright red Merlin. He was kneeling on the floor , picking up the iron vase he had just hit.

Morgana didn't answer immediately; she waited a little for her heartbeat to slow down.

"It's alright Merlin" she finally said warmly, "you just gave me a fright, that's all."

She smiled at the sorcerer and he smiled back.

"Gaius had asked me to bring you your sleeping draught as you've told him you had none left. When I walked in you were asleep, so I tried to put it discreetly on the table. I didn't make a very good job."

"Thank you anyway, I do need the draught."

"You were having a nightmare again." Merlin stated.

"I'm not so sure"

"Well, you seemed troubled"

Morgana laughed.

" I don't think that "troubled" is the right word Merlin … I just had a very peculiar dream. It wasn't bad, I think. It was just dialog, and … and emotions. The dream wasn't clear; there were just two blurry silhouettes in a dark place, speaking and feeling things. "

"What sort of things?"

"Intense, strange, but not so unpleasant things. I can't put my finger on it exactly … Anyways, why are you here and not in Arthur's chambers at this time?"

Merlin blushed : "For no reasons, I'll stop bothering you now. Good day Milady!"

Morgana didn't even have the time to ask him any explanation, Merlin was already on the other side of the door.

"GWEN!" Morgana called out, hoping her servant was in close vicinity. "GWEN, I'd like to get dressed now please"

She got out of her bed and started combing her hair frantically.

"I hope for his sake he hasn't fired him, _again_" she mumbled to herself.

*

Arthur had woken up with a throbbing headache and a very bad mood. He had thought his spirits would be picked up by a good breakfast only to realize the new servant his father had assigned to him had forgotten to bring him any water, or ham, or sausages. In fact he had only brought a loaf of bread. So after having yelled at this servant and gotten his complete breakfast thirty minutes late, Arthur was in a very very bad mood, and his headache was still well in place.

He dismissed the servant boy than sat down at his table with a sigh of relief, but as he dove his fork in a crispy sausage, Morgana barged in loudly.

"Please do come in", the Prince said ironically, throwing down his fork (and sausage) on the table as Morgana sat down comfortably in a chair near his.

"We have a problem," she stated.

Arthur turned to face her: "Good Morning to you too Morgana, always a pleasure to be annoyed by you so early in the morning"

"Do you know who brought me my sleeping draught?" Morgana asked the prince.

"Do I care?" he asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"You should," she said with reproach, "it was Merlin."

Arthur's face closed completely: "And how is that my problem?"

"It is your problem because if I understand the situation correctly, I'm going to have to physically hurt you."

Arthur snorted: "You can try"

Morgana was taken aback by this comment. Usually Arthur cowered before her or got mad. This time he just seemed cold. So she tried another approach: "What has he done this time?"

"He is incompetent"

" … and devoted, and your friend"

Arthur snorted again.

"He IS your friend, and you know it"

"He was being arrogant!"

Morgana started to lose her calm again.

"So what? You're the most arrogant person I've ever met, has the kingdom fired you for that?"

"He thinks he's better than me!"

"And isn't he?"

"You almost speak treason"

"Is that what they call the truth these days, your royal pratness?"

Arthur did smile at that, although he tried very hard to conceal it.

"So, any other reason why Merlin can't work for you anymore?"

She looked pointedly at Arthur, who, of course, couldn't give her a satisfactory answer. Well, maybe he could, but he certainly wasn't going to give it, least of all to Morgana, least of all to anyone.

"So, problem solved, case closed, I'll tell Merlin he has to be here first thing tomorrow morning."

Morgana got up, ready to leave.

"Mor-ga-na" Arthur said in a very articulate manner, putting all his exasperation in the name "I can dismiss whoever I choose, whenever I choose, for whichever motive I choose. I am not to be questioned. Merlin stays gone."

Morgana was not used to not having things her way, especially with Arthur. She was surprised and angered by the vicious statement, but she didn't show it. She could be vicious herself.

"You don't want to say that" she said, menace in her voice.

The prince got off his own chair and stood right in front of the girl with a smirk on his face.

"Why?"

"I'm going to make your life a misery", she grinned.

"Why do you care about Merlin so much?"

"Why do you pretend you don't care so much?" Morgana countered. And quite against him, Arthur coloured.

Morgana hadn't expected this reaction but she picked up on it immediately and she hold on to it like a bloodhound to a prey.

"What are you hiding?" she asked, confident that she was on the verge of unravelling a great mystery.

"I'm not hiding anything" Arthur replied with a cold face. He had put himself back together, realising he couldn't afford to let anything else slip.

"You know I'm stubborn, you know I'll find out eventually" Morgana insisted.

"Right ..." Arthur tried to sound sceptical but there was a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Yes, right." Morgana said, closing the matter. "I'm going to go now. Thank you for listening. Have a nice, cold, breakfast."

The resolute look on her face, the confidence in her tone and the politeness of her words was all it took for Arthur to give way to full blown terror and give up.

As Morgana opensthe door to go out, Arthur calls after her: "Morgana, tell Gwen to send Merlin over. I have an armour that needs polishing."

*

Morgana knew, when she was out of the prince's chambers, that those last words were an act of surrender: he meant he was taking back Merlin as a servant in exchange for her not snooping around. But was she going to give up? Arthur had given in, it was peculiar, it had made her go from curious to dead curious. She had to discover the truth, so, instead of abandoning her research on the spot, she decided she was still allowed to investigate until Merlin was officially reinstated. She had to tell him he had gotten his job back by the way ... maybe after lunch.

*

Merlin had decided to gather his things and go. Gaius had made sense alright, but Merlin still didn't want to hear it. He was curious to see how Arthur would hold out without him helping the prince through every step of his life. How quickly would his majesty realise things didn't go so smoothly without his little sorcerer around?

Gaius would be back for lunch, he had to be gone by then. He started packing.

**TBC**

Here you go, two chapters in one day! Isn't that great? Hope it kind of makes up for those months where I didn't write anything. I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
